


Day 25: Gazing Into Eachothers' Eyes

by overtaxed_emperor



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [25]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtaxed_emperor/pseuds/overtaxed_emperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide sees stars in Ken’s eyes. He wants to cherish them forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 25: Gazing Into Eachothers' Eyes

“Hey, Ken, let’s play a game,” Hide said. He bounced in his seat across from Ken. 

“I’m busy though,” Ken replied.

“But I’m bored!” Hide whined. “And all you’re doing is reading a book.”

“It’s the latest novel by Takatsuki Sen, I have to read it.”

Hide got up and slung his arms around Ken’s neck, watching his eyes dance across the page. 

“It can wait, can’t it?” Hide asked.

“I’m at an important part in the book,” Ken protested. 

“And we have a really important game to play.” Hide took the book out of Ken’s hands and placed it face down on the table. 

“Hide,” Ken sighed. “All right, what’s the game?”

“Who can make the other person blush first,” Hide grinned. 

“You know I’m bad at those games.”

“Loser does whatever the winner wants. That should be incentive enough,” Hide winked. 

“Right,” Ken chuckled. 

Hide sat down again and leaned towards Ken. Ken did the same, their faces inches apart. 

“Do you want to start first?” Hide offered. 

“Might as well. I, I uh,” Ken tried. “I like how you take naps with me and end up laying on my chest.” 

“Oh my god,” Hide breathed. “You’re so tsundere it hurts.”

“S-Shut up,” Ken stammered, pouting. 

“Alright, my turn,” Hide announced. “Hmm, let’s see. I love how whenever I look into your eyes, all I can see are millions of stars, and I love how I used to get lost in them. I still do today.”

Hide watched as Ken’s eyes widened, recognition setting in. 

“A-Ah,” Ken blushed. “Hide I-”

“I win!” Hide teased, kissing Ken’s nose. “Now you have to do whatever I want.”

“Should I be worried?”

“Not in the slightest,” Hide smiled. “All you have to do is close your eyes until I tell you to open them.”

Ken glanced at Hide suspiciously, but complied. 

Hide smiled and bounced up and down. 

“Okay, I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?” Ken called.

“Keep your eyes closed,” Hide replied from the kitchen. He rummaged through a drawer and returned several minutes later. 

“Okay, I have a few questions to ask before you open your eyes.” Hide turned Ken’s chair away from the table and stood in front of him. 

Ken jumped at the sudden movement.

“Alright.”

“How long have we been friends?” Hide asked, pulling a small box out of his pocket. 

“Ten years, I believe,” Ken answered. He put his hands on his knees and rocked in his seat. 

“And boyfriends?” Hide knelt on the floor, one knee raised. 

“About two years.”

“That seems about right. I have one more question,” Hide opened the box, revealing tanzanite set in a ring of silver. 

Ken opened his eyes and his hand shot to his mouth.

“Will you marry me?” Hide asked, gazing into Ken’s eyes. 

“Hide, I-” 

Ken let his tears fall in waves. 

“Yes,” he managed. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you.”

Ken wrapped his arms around Hide, burying his head into Hide’s shoulder. 

“Ah, I’m so glad,” Hide said, returning Ken’s hug. “I was nervous.”

“I can tell,” Ken sniffled. “You’re shaking.”


End file.
